Opposites React
by PattyCake-PattyCake
Summary: Take two people who despise each other, and couple who won't talk to each other. Add a romantic resturant, a locked door and what do you get? Chemistry. The story is sooo much better than the summary.
1. The Project

**A/N: Hey guys. Wow, this is my first fanfic in a while, and I'm excited since this idea came to me out of the blue at 3:15 in the morning, so yeah. I'm in an unusually happy mood so, hehehe. **

**-o-0-o-**

**Opposites React**

Block Estate

GLU Headquarters

Friday, November 15

7:52 pm

Massie POV

_Another Friday night sleepover and we're on Dylan's current favorite topic… ranting about Josh. Seriously, for a girl who seemingly despises this guy, she can sure talk about him._ Massie looked at her three other best friends. Alicia, Kristen, and Claire's faces said that they too had had enuff of this snoozer of a conversation.

"Oh, and the way he always wears Ralph Lauren polos is so ah-nnoying, and the tacky hat just-"

"-bugs the crap outta you." Kristen finished, obviously having heard this convo thousands of times.

"Yeah," Dylan said obviously surprised. "How'd ya know?" Kristen rolled her eyes, Alicia muttered something under her breath, and Claire just stared with an are-you-serious stare. Now was probably a good time to intervene.

"Ok, Dyl, this conversation officially bores me and the rest of us, so I declare it over." The rest of the PC sighed and sent me thank-you glances. Dylan kinda zoned out after 

that, but I shrugged it off. "Ok, next on the agenda-" I was interrupted by my phone's ringtone going off.

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever we'll be  
You and me._

I look at my phone, "Oh, it's just a message from Derrick."

**DHarrington**: whatsup?

**MBlock**: nm just the weekly sleepover. hbu?

**DHarrington**: c and j r over and j wont shut up about how he cant stand dylan.

**MBlock**: D was goin on bout j 2 til I had 2 shut her up.

**DHarrington**: r u thinkin what im thinkin?

**MBlock**: ill get a, k, n c in on it 2. U get cam.

**DHarrington**: k, ill call u l8r.

**MBlock**: k ttyl.

Massie shut her phone and turned her attention to the PC. Dylan was reading an issue of Teen Vogue, Kristen was painting Claire's nails while listening to Alicia's story about how some random guy at the mall mistook her for a Ralph Lauren model. Massie decided the best way to tell them about her plan was to text them, or maybe just Claire to make sure Dylan doesn't get suspicious.

**MBlock**: C tell A n K to meet me starbucks 2moro 1

**CLyons**: why?

**MBlock**: ill explain 2moro.

**CLyons**: no d?

**MBlock**: no d.

Claire closed her phone and turned back to Alicia. _What's Massie thinking? Is she kicking Dyl out of the PC? This could potentially wreck her life. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. _

"Hey Alicia, sorry to interrupt but," Claire's voice dropped some decibels to a whisper. "Mass, just texted me and told me that we have to meet her tomorrow at Starbucks at one."

"What about Dylan?" Kristen asked curiously, she side-glanced at Dylan who was now surfing the web on her iPhone.

"She specifically told me no Dylan."

"Do you think she's kicking her out of the PC?" Alicia's brown eyes widened. Claire just shrugged.

"Where's Mass anyway?" asked Kristen a little louder.

"I'm right here." Massie emerged from the wet section of the spa with her arms full of facial products. "Free facials anyone?" immediately all four girls got up and got into there facials.

**o-0-o**

Harrington Estate

Entertainment Room

Friday, November 15

8:00 pm

Derrick POV

_It kinda amazing how Josh can play Halo AND diss Dylan at the same time. _

"Dude, what I really don't like about her is that she eats like a guy." Josh said to no one in particular. Cam, who was sitting right beside him, actually trying to on the game, just grunted.

_He really doesn't get it does he? Well might as well text Massie, cuz I'm sure Cam can deal with Josh. _Derrick took out his cell and started texting Massie.

**DHarrington**: whatsup?

**MBlock**: nm just the weekly sleepover. hbu?

**DHarrington**: c and j r over and j wont shut up about how he cant stand dylan.

**MBlock**: D was goin on bout j 2 til I had 2 shut her up.

Just then the light bulb in Derrick's head went off.

**DHarrington**: r u thinkin what im thinkin?

**MBlock**: ill get a, k, n c in on it 2. U get cam.

**DHarrington**: k, ill call u l8r.

**MBlock**: k ttyl.

_Now to tell Cam._

Josh paused the game, got up, and stretched.

"Hey," started Cam. "What was that for? I was winning." He glared at Josh who just shrugged.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, so I'll be right back."

_Perfect._ I waited until the bathroom door closed then I motioned Cam over. "Dude, I just talked to Massie an-"

"Big surprise. You're always talking to Massie."

"Ok, just because you can't talk to your girlfriend right now doesn't mean I can't talk to mine." Cam glared at me, but I continued anyway. "But as I was saying before, I was talking to Massie, and she told me that-" I heard the sink in the bathroom turn on. "Just meet me at Starbucks tomorrow at one, and don't tell Josh."

Cam mumbled something before he sat back down on the floor. Josh got out of the bathroom. "Alright, let's get back to Halo." He plopped down and grabbed his controller. "Ya wanna know who I can't stand?"

I sighed. "Dylan Marvil?"

"Right. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." _Lets just hope this plan works or else I'm gonna have to shoot Josh._

**I've decided to make this a 3-shot.**

**I'm happy, but reviews make me happier ;).**


	2. The Plan

Starbucks

Saturday, November 16th

1:15 AM

Alicia's POV

"Mass, who are we waiting for?"

"You'll see." Massie checked her limited addition Coach watch for the fifth time in the past three minutes.

I casually drank my vanilla bean frappuccino while side-glancing at Kristen and Claire. Kristen had been a little edgy about this whole meeting since last night. I'm pretty sure she thinks Massie might be kicking Dylan out of TPC. Claire had just been acting weird lately. She promised that nothing was wrong, but I have a feeling there's more than she's telling.

"Mass, seriously," I turned to the brunette, who was staring at the screen of her phone. "Can we just start already? We've been sitting here for the past eighteen minutes an-."

"Enough! They're here." Massie pointed to the door just as two guys walked into the coffee shop.

"What the heck are Derrick and Cam doing here?" whisper-yelled Kristen at Massie, who was smiling at Derrick.

"You'll see."

I noticed that the color in Claire's face drained. Cam nudged Derrick and whispered something in his ear. Meanwhile, Claire excused herself to the bathroom and Kristen followed her.

I also noted that Josh wasn't with them. Weird, those three are always together, like the Three Musketeers. Josh and I had been over for the past four months and now we're "just friends". Like that's possible.

"Hey Massie, Alicia." Derrick sat next to Massie on the loveseat. I sat in the armchair and Cam sat on the couch. Claire and Kristen came back from the bathroom. Cam slid down to one side of the couch and Claire sat on the opposite side, leaving Kristen to sit in between them.

"Ok," started Massie, "the reason we are here is because of Dylan," Kristen and Claire exchanged uneasy looks. "Dylan and Josh."

**o-0-o**

"Me and Massie were talking and we noticed something similar about Josh and Dylan." said Derrick.

"They can't stand each other?" offered Alicia.

"Exactly, so we have this idea." Derrick looked at Massie before continuing. "What if we got them together?"

Everyone was incredibly silent for a while. A small smile crept on Cam's face. Kristen started nodding and said, "Well, it's a good idea, but how do we do it?"

"Yeah," added Alicia. "We all know that they obviously don't like each other, so they won't get together willingly."

"That's why we need your help." Massie uncrossed her legs and set her latte down on the table. "We haven't got a clue how to do it."

Silence followed while everyone thought of a way to get Dylan Marvil and Josh Hotz, polar opposites, together.

"How about a blind date sorta thing?" Claire cleared her throat and continued. "That way neither of them would have to know who they're going out with. We could even set it up at a really romantic place. Of course, that's just a suggestion."

"No, it's… perfect." _I'm surprised I didn't think of it,_ thought Massie. "Now to think of the perfect restaurant."

"Oh," Alicia said excitedly. "How bout that new Italian restaurant, Lá Rosso Pomodoro? I know for a fact that Josh likes Italian food and Dylan likes all food."

"And we could monitor what happens from somewhere in the restaurant." added Kristen.

"We'll make Dylan look so good, Josh won't be able to take his eyes off her." Massie punched everything in her PDA.

"We'll tell Josh that you met this girl who you said would be perfect for him." Derrick said smiling.

"And we'll tell Dylan the same thing."

"So when is this going down." asked Cam, speaking for the first time since they got there.

Massie checked her calendar. "How does Friday sound?"

"Sounds good." Derrick glanced at his watch. "Yo, Cam, we gotta go." Cam shuffled to his feet and mumbled a quick bye, while Derrick kissed Massie and said bye to everyone.

Kristen got up and stretched. "Well, if we're done here, I've have to go to w-o-r-k to pay for my baby." **(A/N: Don't get any ideas, it's her car.)**

"Bye Kris, call me." called Massie after her.

Alicia, Massie, and Claire walked out to their cars. "Well, I'll talk to you chicas later." Alicia called out as she climbed into her Porsche.

"Bye, Leesh." said Claire and Massie at the same time. "Apple-C!" They laughed as they climbed into Massie's BMW convertible.

Flipping through her missed calls, Claire saw she had at least five messages from Dylan. "Hey Mass?"

"Yeah," she answered while shading her amber eyes with a pair of gold aviators.

"Did you get any messages from Dylan?"

"Only about four."

"Same, and listen to this one."

_Hey Claire, it's Dylan… again. Um, yeah I'm absolutely bored out of my mind. So I was looking at our old yearbooks and I saw how different we all looked. Then I saw Josh in ah-nother stupid RL polo. Are there no other types of shirts anymore? But, yeah, call me when you get this_


	3. The Elements

**A/N: Ok kiddies, I'm lovin the reviews. Uh, I don't have anything else to say, so, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this, but I wouldn't have to if I was Lisi. If you didn't get that, disclaimed.**

Massie's Room

Block Estate

Friday, November 22nd

7:16 PM

Kristen's POV

"Dylan, you look like a 10." We laughed at Alicia's use of our old rating scale. But Alicia wasn't lying, Dylan did look like a 10. She was wearing an olive green Juicy Couture puff sleeve mini dress with a gold braided belt, and her feet were sporting a pair of gold strappy D&G wedges. She also had gold earrings, bangles and a gold necklace. Massie put her hair up in a messy bun, and Alicia did a really natural look for her make-up with a golden brown eye shadow that made her jade eyes pop.

"Thank you sooo much guys." Dylan had been extremely happy for the past few days. Happy enough to forget about us "ditching" her on Saturday. So happy that she hadn't bashed Josh in the past three days. Yes, we were making progress.

"So tell me," She spinned around, admiring herself in Massie's mirror. "Does my date have a name?"

Oh crap. I glanced at Claire, who looked at Alicia, who turned to Massie. "Uh, Derrick never told me." She answered quickly.

"Oh, well I hope he's hot and has a personality."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Alicia replied knowingly. I still wondered why Leesh wasn't against this whole plan. I mean, they broke up four months ago, but still. Eh, I'll just ask her later.

"Well, I'm sure he has more style than Josh." We groaned. I could tell it took everything Massie had not to smack Dylan. She just faked a smile.

"Um, guys, I think we should be leaving." Claire pointed to the clock, which read 7:20.

"Where are you guys going?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Uh, to the movies." I answered quickly. "Then to the mall." I glanced at the others for a little help.

"Oh, yeah." said Massie quickly. "Hey, why don't we drop you off at the restaurant so we can… save gas?" Alicia, Claire and I nodded.

"Um, ok. Well, I guess we can leave now." said Dylan. Everyone grabbed a coat except Alicia.

"Um, isn't it a little cold outside Alicia?" Massie asked smirking.

"Oh, I'll be fine."

**-o-0-o-**

Lá Rosso Pomodoro

Back of the restaurant

Derrick's POV

"Dude, you said this girl was gonna be here at 7:30." Josh his watch again and sighed. "It's 7:35 now." He asked Derrick, who was in the restaurant.

"Oh, she'll be here." He replied quickly, then cut off. "Cam," Derrick turned to one of his partners in crime. "Would you just text Claire and ask her where the heck they are."

"Can't you?" He mumbled back. Cam was really starting to piss me off.

"No I can't, because Josh calls me every 30 seconds to figure out where the girls are. Although, we wouldn't have this problem if you'd just text Claire!" I guess I was a little too loud, because about half the restaurant turned to look at the booth where Cam and I were sitting.

"Sorry bout that," Cam apologized. "My friend doesn't understand how to use his inside voice yet, but we're working on it." I contemplated hitting Cam, but apparently everyone bought it.

My phone vibrated and I glared at Cam. "Just text Massie." I turned my attention to my phone. "Josh."

"It's 7:38. She's eight minutes late. I don't even know why I let you talk me into this-"

"They're here!" Cam shouted. Great timing.

"What was that?" asked Josh. I sent Cam a death glare.

"Nothing, man, it was nothing. I-I gotta go." I quickly ended the call, and got a call from Massie.

"Mass, are you guys here?"

"Is that how you say hi? Anyway yeah, didn't Cam just tell you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he told me. He almost told Josh too. Wait, how are you calling me if you're with Dylan?"

"Um, I'm still in the car with Claire, and Dyl got out with Kris and Leesh." She emphasized with a 'duh'.

"Oh, well how are you getting in?" I asked.

"You're gonna let us in the back door." Massie replied, probably rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I'll see you there." I shut the phone and turned to Cam. "Back door." He nodded but didn't get up. "Now." He got up and snuck to the back and I followed

Starting operation GJADTBWHTKT: Get Josh and Dylan together before we have to kill them.

**-0-o-0-**

Behind Lá Rosso Pomodoro

7:40 PM

Massie's POV

"Mass, this better work or else I'm seriously gonna have to gag Dylan with that hideous puke green knitted scarf my grandma gave me for Christmas last year." grumbled Kristen.

I personally agreed with her. Dylan would not shut up about Josh's fashion faux pas and how she hoped her date and him weren't alike. I smiled to myself. Boy did she have another thing coming.

"Where are Cam and Derrick? It's freezing out here." whined Alicia.

"I told you to bring a coat." I replied simply.

"Yeah," Claire giggled. "It kinda is the middle of November an…" she trailed off when Alicia glared at her.

After that we waited for about three minutes doing absolutely nothing, which usually wouldn't be so bad if we hadn't been in an alley. In the dark. In the middle of New York. I was so relieved when I heard the door creak open and Derrick's blond head popped out.

"We have arrived." Derrick smiled and walked down the stairs, into the alley, followed by Cam.

"Ugh, bout time you got here." said Claire.

"What, you didn't trust we'd be here?" replied Cam pointedly.

"No," Claire glared at him, "it just took too long for you to get here."

"So you didn't believe we were gonna show?" Cam said. He stepped out of the doorway so the door shut behind him.

"I'm not too sure I can trust half the things you tell me." Claire retorted.

As Cam and Claire kept fighting, I took some time to see what everyone else was doing. Alicia was leaning against the railing, trying to warm up. Derrick sat on the stairs looking like he enjoyed the fight Claire and Cam. Kristen just rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs towards the door.

I looked at my watch, and it read 7:49. Well, time to break up the party. "Enough!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Claire, Cam, you two can work on your relational issues on your own time, but right now we're here for Dylan and Josh. That means you're gonna walk up those stairs, sit in the booth and spy like the good friends we are."

"No they're not." Everyone turned to Kristen, who stood right next to the door.

"And why is that?"

"The door is locked."

**-o-0-o-**

Inside Lá Rosso Pomodoro

7:40 PM

Dylan took her compact out of her purse for a last minute check. Her make up was flawless, as was her hair. All she needed was a little lipgloss and she would be ready to face her date.

The maître'D pointed her to a little table in the back of the restaurant where a boy her age sat. The boy wasn't facing her so she could only see his hair. He had dark shaggy hair. _Huh,_ thought Dylan, _he kinda has hair like…_

Her thought were interrupted when the mystery boy turned around.

"Oh. My. God." screeched Dylan. "Josh?"

"Dylan?" Josh yelled back.

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

**Did I say 3-shot? Um, yeah, I lied. This whole Cam Claire thing was fun to write, but I have no idea where it's going. Well, I had fun writing this, so you have fun reviewing.**

**Just a random thought, but I was originally gonna name this story Opposites Attract and it was gonna be a one-shot.**


	4. The Reaction

**I've decided not to prolong the wait any longer. I'm updating, so you should smile :).**

* * *

**The Reaction**

Outside Lá Rosso Pomodoro

7:47 PM

"What do you mean it's locked?" Massie hissed through clenched teeth.

"I mean, the door locks for the inside. When the door shut, we got locked out." Kristen glared at Cam and Claire. "So if Cam and Claire hadn't been arguing, this wouldn't have happened."

Everyone turned to the formally feuding couple. "Why the heck are you arguing anyway? Massie asked. "I thought you were still dating?"

"We are?" said Claire. "We're just having technical difficulties right now."

"Like that's new." Alicia mumbled. "What's wrong this time?"

"Ok," Derrick interrupted before Cam or Claire could respond. "As much as I would love for us to play Dr. Phil, I think we have bigger problems right now."

"Uh, yeah, Derrick's right." Kristen agreed. "So if this is something that can be resolved within the next thirty seconds please feel free to do so."

"Cam," Massie said, her voice dripping with sweetness. "Is there something you want to tell Claire?"

"Actually there is." Massie smiled. "Claire, I think we should break up… again."

"Really?" Claire grinned. "I was thinking the same thing."

Massie, Kristen, and Alicia looked at each other, surprised at the lack of tears. Only Derrick looked unfazed

"Tell them why you can't date Claire anymore." urged Derrick.

"I like someone else."

"And that would be?"

"I like-" Cam was cut off by the sound of the back door cracking open.

"Hey," called a voice from the crack in the door. "Donny told me he saw some kids sneakin out the back door, but I didn't believe him." The voice soon had a face when a man stepped into the alley leaving his foot in the doorway. He was at least 40 with a pastry hat and jacket on.

"Oh, thanks for rescuing us." Massie filed to the guy. "Now excuse us." Everyone started towards the door, but he didn't budge.

"What were all of ya doin out here?" Pastry man questioned the teens.

"We were on our way to the bathroom and we got lost." Alicia lied.

"All of you?" He pointed to everyone skeptically. "Together?"

"Yeah," said Derrick quickly. "We don't believe in going alone."

Pastry man studied them before saying, "Ok, do you really think I believe you? How old do you think I am?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Derrick mumbled causing Cam, Kristen, and Alicia to snicker. Massie "accidentally" stomped on his foot with her Marc Jacob mules. "What the-"

"Ok we'll tell you the truth." Everyone turned to Claire sending her are-you-crazy looks. She returned them a do-you-have-any-better-ideas look.

"Two of our friends hate each other, so we set them up on a blind date. We're supposed to be monitoring them, but to get in, without being seen, we had Derrick and Cam come out here and open the door for us. But my smart ex here," Claire glared at Cam. "Let the door-"

"Wait," Pastry man interrupted. "Are you Claire Lyons?"

"Um, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"My daughter absolutely loves Dial L for Loser." A round of quiet moans escaped the teens. "Could I have your autograph? For my daughter of course."

"Sure." Claire answered, and then smiled. "But only if you let us in."

He pretended to think about it before saying, "Deal." Claire smiled when Alicia and Kristen clapped. She signed his pastry and he let them in one by one.

When he got to Cam he stopped him. "Ms. Lyons, do you want this guy to come with?"

"Please, call me Claire. As for him, should I really let him come with?"

"Oh come on Claire." exclaimed Cam. He rolled his eyes at her.

She glared back. "In that case-"

"Kuh-laire, we do NOT have time for this." Massie hissed. She was already mad about the whole stardom thing, and the only person who could go diva and get away with it was her.

Claire sighed. "Fine, let him in."

**-0-o-0-**

Lá Rosso Pomodoro

7:42 PM

"I'm here on a date." Josh lowered his voice a little. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a date too." Dylan said still yelling.

"Hey you two." called out a bald guy with a spaghetti stained napkin tied around his neck.

"What?!" Both teens yelled back at once.

"Could you take your little discussion elsewhere? Some of us are trying to eat here."

Dylan scoffed. "I'll tell you where you can not put your food you-"

Before she could finish, Josh grabbed Dylan's wrist and lead her to a nicely decorated hallway in the back of the restaurant.

"Oh, let go of me." Dylan yanked her hand from Josh's grip.

"Ok, would you shut up for a minute?" he hissed at her. "Exactly what did Massie tell you about you date?"

"And why should I tell you?" She leaned against the wall, crossing her over her chest. He just glared at her. "Fine. Mass told me Derrick said he'd met a guy who he said would be perfect for me. Then they set me up on a blind date."

"Huh, that's what Derrick told me too."

Dylan looked surprised. She stood straight and squinted at Josh. "Derrick met some guy he thought would be perfect for you?" Her eyes widened in realization. "No wonder you and Alicia broke up."

"No!" Josh shouted at her. He took a step forward before continuing. "Dylan, I am NOT gay. Derrick told me Massie knew a _girl_ she wanted to hook me up with."

"Oh," Dylan sighed, "Well that's a relief." She turned around to inspect her makeup in the hallway mirror.

"What was that?"

"Oh, Um, I-I," Dylan stuttered and turned around to face Josh. "I was just making sure, ya know, with that whole polo obsession of yours…" She trailed off when she saw Josh's doe brown eyes darken.

"Oh, I'm sorry Burper-ella, but what kinda guy did you think Derrick was gonna set you up with?" His voice came out hard as he took a step forward.

"Someone with a lot more style than you. Who'd you think Massie was gonna set you up with, another Alicia?" Dylan's emerald green eyes set to a dangerous glare when she stepped forward.

"No, just someone with these things called manners." He took another step forward.

"Wait," Dylan said as if she just got some kind of revelation. "This isn't Massie or Derrick's fault."

Josh nodded. "I actually agree with you for once."

They're eyes narrowed after they both said "This all your fault!"

"My fault?" They said again.

"God, Dylan you are annoying." Josh threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Huh," Dylan took the pins out of her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders. "I'm annoying am I?"

"Yeah, you are, and people notice." he said angrily.

"Notice what?" she snapped.

"A lot of stuff. Like how, how, how your eyes sparkle when you're excited." They both looked taken back.

"Uh," Dylan's mind must have been on a siesta, because the only word she could think of was "uh".

There was a long awkward pause while they both tried to find words to undo some of the damage already done.

"W-well, I hate the Yankees." were the first words to pop in Dylan's mind.

"Take it back." Josh whispered calmly.

Dylan smiled a little. "No."

"I said take it back." Josh repeated through clenched teeth.

"And I said no." Dylan looked up at Josh, since he was four inches taller, and stared him dead in the eyes.

They looked in each others eyes, having a stare-down, for about 30 seconds. Without thinking, they leaned in an-

"Whoa, what's going on here?" a voice called out from down the hall.

Startled, Dylan jumped back a few inches while Josh just pivoted toward the voice.

At the end of the hall stood Derrick, Massie, Alicia, Cam, Kristen, and Claire. The all had the same looks on their faces: What the-?

* * *

**Wow, that took a while to type (thanks to my short attention span). I think the story is approaching it's end –tears-. **

**Ya know purple is one of my favorite colors –hint hint-**


	5. The Product

**The Product**

Lá Rosso Pomodoro

Back Hallway

7:55 PM

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Dylan questioned her friends.

They looked at each other before they all started with their own explanations which ranged from "Our car broke down" to "My mom ordered take-out" and of course the accusatory "What are you doing here", all of which were obvious lies.

"Whatever." said an extremely stressed Dylan. She managed to put her hair back up in a fairly neat bun before continuing. "Can we leave now? I have a massive headache."

"Oh yeah, sure." Massie answered, still a little shocked. "Let's go to the car."

Dylan led the way while the other girls followed her out, leaving Cam and Derrick to stare at Josh.

"Can I explain later? Over pizza? And Fast and Furious? At your house?" Josh asked Derrick. He nodded.

**-0-o-0-**

Block Estate

Massie's Room

8:25 PM

No one had said a word the whole ride to Massie's. They were all to busy doing instant replays on the whole night. But when they had safely entered Massie's room, Dylan flopped down on Massie's neatly made bed. A heavy semi-awkward silence hovered over the girls as they watched, more like stared, at Dylan.

Kristen decided to break the silence, but the only thing she could come up with was, "So."

"So?" Massie repeated.

"So." Alicia followed.

"So." Claire giggled.

"So woo you honna hear the hory hor hot." Dylan's muffled voice came from Massie's pillow.

"Huh?" asked Claire.

"I said," Dylan lifted her head from the pillow. "Do you wanna hear the story or not?" The answer was pretty clear since all four girls were on the bed within the next three seconds.

"I take that that as a yes." Dylan sighed before reviewing the story. She only paused twice, once to ask Massie if she could borrow something from her closet.

"As long as you keep talking." was Massie's reply.

The second time was when she told them about the "misunderstanding".

"Wait," Alicia interrupted. "So you accused him of being gay?"

"Kinda." Dylan said simply. Everyone suddenly burst out in hysterics. Dylan walked out of Massie's closet with her hands on the hips, wearing a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. She glared at them. "It's not funny."

"Yes. It. Is." Claire managed to choke out between gasps.

Dylan stood there, tapping her foot patiently, for about two minutes. "Do you want me to continue or not, cuz I'm completely ready to stop here." They sobered up quickly after that. She continued to tell them about their fight, her friends inserting wows, ooos, and ouches when necessary.

"I let him rant on about how annoying I was and," Dylan took a deep breath. "And he said he notices that my eyes sparkle when I get excited."

"Oh my God, I can't believe he said that." Massie said, not hiding her shock.

"Yeah. He never said anything like that to me." Alicia pouted.

"I was shocked too." Dylan sighed, ignoring Alicia's little comment. "That's why I told him I hate the Yankees."

The girls gasped. "You really said that?" asked Kristen.

"Yup, and he was pissed. He told me to take it back and I said no. The next thing I know I'm about to kiss him and you guys show up."

After a long pause, Claire asked, "What are you gonna do now?"

Dylan plopped down on the computer chair. "I don't know? What are my options?"

"You could, A) pretend this never happened and completely ignore Josh, B) tell him how you feel, or C) wait for him to make the first move." Alicia listed.

"Rule out option C." said Massie.

"Why?" whined Dylan.

"Because you were gonna pick it." Massie smirked.

"A isn't an option either. It doesn't get anything done." Kristen pointed out.

"Which leaves B."

"Can we drop this for right now?" Dylan asked. "I've got another migraine." Truth be told, Dylan knew exactly what to do. All she needed was her cellphone.

**-o-0-o-**

Harrington Estate

Kitchen

8:15 PM

Josh walked into Derrick's spacious kitchen, where he and Cam were already sitting down at the center island.

He had barely sat down before they started asking questions.

"Why were you in the hall?"

"Did we interrupt your make out session?"

"Guys, chill." Josh yelled. "First off, I have a question for you." Cam and Derrick nodded for him to continue. "What were you guys really doing there?"

Derrick looked at Cam. "It's a long story."

"Give me the three minute version."

"Ok," Cam said slowly. "When you were calling Derrick, we were really inside the restaurant. The girls dropped Dylan off, and we were gonna let them in through the back, but we got locked out."

"Cuz you and Claire were arguing." Derrick interjected.

"Yeah," Cam glared at Derrick. "We broke up, some dude let us in because of Claire's old movie, and then we caught you and Dylan mid-lip lock." Cam rushed.

"You broke up?" Josh asked.

"Yes, they did. Now stop stalling and tell us what happened." said Derrick.

Josh told them, skipping over the "incident" as he called it. "We ended up arguing and I accidentally told her I noticed her eyes an-"

"Whoa, you told her that?" asked Cam.

"In more or less words." Josh answered. "But it just stumbled out before I even thought about it."

"What did she say?" Derrick asked, very amused by his friend's distressed state.

"She said she hates the Yankees." he mumbled.

"Are you serious?" Cam laughed.

"I told her to take it back, but she wouldn't." Josh leaned back on the counter. "We ended up super close when you guys showed up."

After a short pause, Derrick asked, "You're kidding right?"

"No, why would I joke around with a thing like that?"

"Well do you like her?" Cam inquired.

"I don't know, I mean, she hates the Yankees." Josh pouted.

"Well, if you really like her the Yankees shouldn't matter."

"Ok again, this is too Dr. Phil for me." Derrick stood up and grabbed the cordless phone. "Josh, if you really like her, you'll know what to do. Now I'm gonna order the pizzas, so you guys can get the drinks in the fridge."

Cam rolled his eyes before walking over to the fridge, but Josh stayed put, with Derrick's words still going through his head.

_If you really like her, you'll know what to do_. Probably some of the smartest words to ever escape Derrick Harrington's mouth.

Josh took his phone out of his pocket, but when he opened it he saw that there was already one message. It was from Dylan. He quickly opened the message and read it.

"Josh, is pepperoni okay?" Derrick looked back at him. He nudged Cam.

"Why is he grinning like an idiot?" he asked. Cam shrugged. They walked over to him.

"Dude, what's with the smile?" asked a confused Cam.

Josh handed them his phone, still smiling. They looked at each other before taking the phone. After reading they were smiling too.

"Hey Josh," Derrick said, "I didn't know you had a thing for red heads."

Josh's brown eyes gleamed. "I didn't know either." He took his phone back and read it one more time, to make sure he wasn't imaging things. He wasn't.

**DMarvil: I tak it bac, I dnt h8 the Yankees ;).**

* * *

You guessed it, that's the end. But don't cry yet, there's gonna be an epilogue, and I heard a rumor that their might be a sequel too -gasp-. There'll only be a sequel if you want it though, so you better R&R just to make sure.


	6. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Westchester Prep

Chemistry Class

Monday, November 19

2:15 PM

Massie's POV

"I know this is chemistry class, but we are going to take a little detour, and talk about physics." Dr. Horton's voice droned as he proceeded to tell some dumb joke he'd heard about biology, chemistry, and physics. Some kids laughed, mainly the suck-ups, while others pretended not to hear it.

"Ok class, since we are talking about reacting, why don't we talk about opposite reactions." Dr. Horton grabbed to huge magnets from behind his podium. "As most of you know, a magnet's sides will not bond unless the north and south sides come in contact causing a…" He demonstrated. I yawned. "Reaction."

"Mr. H," called Olivia Ryan from three desks down. She waved her hand in the air, while chewing violently on a piece of gum.

"It's Mr. Horton, Ms. Ryan. What is your question?"

"Will anyone ever use this in real life?" she asked. A chorus of yeahs followed.

Will anyone ever use this in real life? Yes people will, because relationships are like reactions, and my friends are living examples of different chemical reactions. Let's look at Kristen first. Kristen is a "sliding reaction". She's still single, only because she puts work, school, and other "responsibilities" in front of love. That's why Kemp is having a hard time getting to her. Let's see how long that lasts.

Now let's observe Claire. She is a "fast acting reaction." Claire and Chris Plovert got together about a week after her and Cam broke up. In two words they are sickeningly cute. Seriously, you can't watch them for more than ten minutes without getting extreme nausea.

Why don't we jump to Cam, who is an example of a "slow reaction." Remember the girl he really liked, and one of the reasons he broke up with Claire? Yeah, that was Alicia. Shocker. He, unlike Claire and Chris, has some kind of philosophy about taking things really, really slow. How does Alicia take this? Not too well.

Now let's talk about Dylan and Josh. They're our example of "opposite reactions" because they are polar opposites. Sure everyone else knows they belong together, but they won't admit it. Right now they're just "friends", but that could change in an instant.

As for Derrick and I, we're a "binding reaction." We've been together for two years and it's been great, not too many problems. He's been acting kind of distant lately, but that probably nothing.

For now let's just sit back and see what the year has in store for us.

**Guess what, there's gonna be a sequel. I can't tell you much except to watch out for Perfect Match. R&R**


End file.
